


I'm Over You (That's What I Told You Anyway)

by Elle0555



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 15:09:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle0555/pseuds/Elle0555
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron decides to leave, or does he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Over You (That's What I Told You Anyway)

ROBERT

I'm over you.

Those were the last words Aaron spoke to Robert. Its been 2 months of silence. 2 months of hell. he never believed it at first. Robert put on an act and squared up to Aaron telling him he didn't care and what they had was nothing important or worth losing everything over. He lied more that day then he ever has in his whole life. truth is Aaron hit him where it hurt so he returned the favor. he pushed and pushed until Aaron snapped. causing the argument to end up in a fight. Not that Robert fought back. He just wanted to replace mental pain for physical pain. To focus on something else other that the ache he carried around everyday. To forget Aaron ever existed. But how do you erase someone from your mind who made you happier than you've ever been?

Robert needed to get out. Get some air and clear his head. he felt like screaming. felt he was suffocating. the walls were closing in and he didn't wanna feel trapped. He couldn't even sleep. And on the off chance he did Aaron's face was there. his blue eyes and crooked grin staring back at him. Robert was constantly in a world of his own. A depressive state. he was on a downward spiral and the thing that scared him most was he didn't even care.

 

AARON

It's been 2 months, 8 long weeks since i last saw him. it had to end. Aaron needed to put himself first. because deep down he knew Robert never would. He would never be enough for him. He couldn't give him what he wanted. Robert wanted the fancy cars and Champagne lifestyle. That wasn't Aaron, it never would be. As hard as it was to finish things he knew in the end Robert would be ok. He still had Chrissie, nothing changed for him the way it did for Aaron. He lied when he said those 3 words to Robert. Of course he lied. How could he ever be over Robert. He would never be over him. How could he ever get over the one person he ever truly loved?

Aaron thought about leaving. Going back to France or anywhere but the village. Where he wouldn't be constantly reminded of everything he's lost. Where he could start again. Away from Robert. from all the memories that every place in the village held. Truth is he wanted to run away. Coward or not how could Aaron stay?

A few days had passed and Aaron had made a decision, deciding that leaving the village was for the best. He just had to tell his mum and paddy. He had no idea how to break it to his best mate but he'd make him understand it was the right thing to do. He didn't want a long drawn out process. He needed to go as soon as possible Aaron didn't want to run the risk of bumping into Robert so the sooner the better he thought.

Chas, Paddy and Adam were summoned to the back room of the pub to wait for Aaron.

As Aaron walked through the door he saw the 3 most important people in his life sitting anxiously dying to know what he called them here for.

Adam looked worried. What are we all doing here mate? you aint in trouble are ya?

Aaron rolled his eyes at his best mate. Nah ya Muppet its not that.

Chas stood up and walked over to Aaron. Well what is it then love? tell us.

I'm leaving mum. I fly to France tomorrow night.

Paddy's face dropped. Chas started to cry and Adam just remained seated lost for words.

Why though? was all paddy managed to spit out.

Aaron knew he had to lie. None of this could come back on Robert. However much he hurt him. I just want a change that's all I've outgrown this place and the people in it. Aaron fibbed. He'd never outgrow Robert. And no i don't mean you 3!

Paddy was attempting to buy some time. Aaron are you sure this is what you want mate? why not take a bit longer to think about it.

No Paddy I've gotta go. I've made my decision. I'll miss all of you though. But can you keep it to yourselves. I hate goodbyes. And i don't want a fuss.

Adam hugged his best mate and told him this place wont be the same without him.

Chas and Paddy also enveloped Aaron in a hug. We'll miss you mate. Chas squeezed Aaron's hand. I love you son. she kissed his cheek before telling him he'd always have a home here.

Robert was sitting in his car outside the pub. Looking up at Aaron's bedroom window. It was pitch black. The only noise he could hear was a dog barking somewhere in the distance. He couldn't stand the empty feeling taking over him. At this point nothing mattered to him anymore. He'd stopped caring about everything that once meant something to him. Everything apart from Aaron that is. He'd created an argument with Chrissie just to get out of the house. As he looked up the road to the exit of the village he couldn't help thinking it was for the best. to just drive and not look back. No one would miss him anyway. Chrissie would get over it pretty quick and Aaron wouldn't have to see him ever again.

 

As Aaron layed in bed that night. he looked around the room realizing this was the last time he'd sleep in here. that's when the emotion of it all took over and Aaron burst out crying. He was gonna miss this place. At least his family and Adam understood and accepted he was leaving. Chas was determined to throw him a going away party though and as hard as Aaron tried to get out of it she wouldn't take no for an answer telling him it would be low key. Hopefully Robert wouldn't turn up. It was doubtful anyway considering how long they've not seen each other for.

The day had come for Aaron to leave everything behind and start again. As he dragged his suitcase down the stairs that held a few of so many memories he froze when he saw Robert pacing in the hallway, looking worse for wear. He'd never seen Robert look so defeated and tired. It confused him as to why he was even here. Adam must of blabbed to Vic. It was the only thing Aaron could think of. Just as Aaron opened his mouth to tell Robert to leave he was cut of instantly.

"I know you don't wanna see me but i needed to see you Aaron".

"Aaron wanted to tell him to go away. to forget about him and live his life. but all he found himself saying to Robert was why"?

"Robert spotted the suitcase behind Aaron. Because i miss you. Because i need you. Whats with the suitcase"?

"Aaron hesitated. before deciding to tell Robert the truth. I'm leaving today. Going back to France".

Roberts mouth dropped and tears began to form in his eyes. Why are you leaving Aaron?

Why do you think Robert? I cant be here anymore. i want a new start. he lied.

And that's it? No other reason?

Aaron was struggling to keep up the pretense. Why would there be any other reason Robert? Just fancied a change that's all.

And you didn't think to tell me you were leaving? No i would have been the last to know.

It's not really any of your business Robert. I can do what i want and this is what i want so if you don't mind. Aaron tried to push past Robert.

As Aaron tried to escape, Robert pushed him up against the wall. Firm grip on his waist looking into his eyes. I know you didn't mean what you said that day.

Who are you so confident in yourself? Just get over it Robert. I Meant it. Now move before I make ya.

Why are you doing this? To save your feelings? To save mine? You don't fool me Aaron. I know you enough by now to know when your lying to me.

Aaron was failing to get his point across. What he really wanted to say didn't matter, it couldn't. Aaron wanted to remember Robert at his best. The calm and caring Robert the one who lets his guard down. Who speaks his mind. As he was now was somewhere in between. Aaron knew Robert cared. Deep down somewhere. But that wasn't enough anymore and Aaron wasn't gonna stick around and wait for Robert to love him. And even if he did somewhere hidden behind the facade reciprocate Aaron's feelings it still would never work.

 

I'm not lying to you Robert. I don't have time to stand around chatting I've gotta a leaving party to get too and a flight to catch.

You can't leave Aaron. Please don't leave.

Robert was shocked at Aaron's latest decisions. He wanted to scream at him. Somehow get him to listen and understand that Aaron going would effect him more than he ever knew. Robert never gave up easily in anything he did. He was used to getting his own way. Until Aaron that is, but that never seemed to faze Robert. he only ever saw it as a challenge. He let Aaron in, opened up to him completely, he saw how fragile Aaron could be at times and how they balanced each other out so perfectly. Robert was finally understood. He couldn't let Aaron go without telling him how he truly feels.

Aaron sighed at Robert before struggling free of him taking a seat on the stairs. Robert I have to do this. I can't be here anymore. You've got a life please just move on and live it.

Robert took a seat next to Aaron. Hardly fitting next to the younger guy. What if I don't wanna move on? What if I cant? Nothing's the same anymore Aaron. I'm not living im existing.

I meant what I said 2 months ago Robert. Just accept it. The sooner the better.

As Aaron spoke he tried to convince himself that what he was saying was true. He knew Robert wasn't stupid and he wasn't buying anything Aaron said. But he needed to make it believable.

Everything's better with you Aaron, easier and comfortable, I don't wanna lose that. If your really over me than fine there's nothing I can do about it but just know you've changed my life and opened my eyes. I'm not gonna pretend anymore. I need to be honest with everyone and myself. So with or without you I'll survive I'll have to. But I'll never stop loving you.

 

Aaron stared at Robert in shock. Did you just say you love me?

I think I always have Aaron. I was just to afraid to admit it to myself. It scared me when I started getting all these feelings for you, I needed to work them out and that's the only good thing the 2 months apart solved. I now know I'm completely in love with you Aaron and I don't wanna be without you. Please don't make me be without you.

Aaron's brows furrowed, Your just saying that to get me to stay Robert, you don't love me. Your not capable of loving anyone but yourself. You probably love the lifestyle you lead more than your own wife.

Robert stood up and looked at Aaron. You have no idea what's it like living inside my head Aaron. How hard it is to admit my feelings and tell you secrets that not even my own wife knows about. I'm not saying it to make you stay. If your that eager to go nothing will stop you not even me. But don't call me out on not loving you, you know me well enough to know when I'm lying or not.

Aaron barged past Robert and out the side door of the pub. Suddenly needing air to process everything he's just been told by Robert. Does he really love me? Why now? How can this be happening? Aaron was leaving tonight. Could he even go now he knew what Robert felt? What did all this mean? Just as he turned around to head back inside Robert appeared in front of him urging him out the door And towards his car.

Robert I haven't got time for this. Aaron was being ignored by a persistent Robert.

Just get in the car Aaron. Once I've said all I need to say you can do what you want but your not leaving me without knowing how much you mean to me.

Aaron tutted. What so your basically tell me you love me then expect things to change? Just like that?

As Robert finally got a reluctant Aaron in the car he looked towards him and tried to grab his hand. Only for Aaron to swat it away. You seriously think I would tell you I loved you just to make you stay? Do you not think anything of me Aaron?

Aaron looked out the window at the darkness slowly turning into night. Doesn't matter that you love me though. I will never be enough for you Robert. And in the end that's all it comes down too.

You are enough for me Aaron. You always have been.

Ok Rob if I'm enough like you say I am then leave Chrissie.

Aaron glared at Robert who just looked away.

Thought not. Have a nice life Robert. As Aaron tried to escape the older guy he was forcefully pulled back by Robert grabbing his arm.

Don't Aaron please. I've not finished what I've got to say. You want me to leave chrissie and for us to be together? I'm not scared to do that, I was but I'm not anymore that's not what's stopping me telling her it's over.

Well then what is Robert?

It's not that your not enough for me. I'm scared I'm not enough for you Aaron. I'm scared that once the sneaking around and excitement wears off your get bored. Your wake up one day and realize you want more out of life.

Robert are you stupid? Do you really think your not good enough?

Robert again started to get emotional. Deep down you know I love you Aaron and I'm done hiding it from everyone but you could do better than me I wouldn't blame you.

I don't wanna do better than you. There's no better than you. Your such an idiot. Truth is I'm not over you. I told you that because I thought I'd never be enough and now your telling me the same.

Robert winked at Aaron. Takes one to know one. I knew you weren't over me. Good enough or not I can't lose you again. I wanna try and be the best i can be for you. Aaron squeezed Roberts hand. If you really want this Robert and i mean really want it, then i'll be there for you. It wont be easy but i'll stand by you.

I want you Aaron that's all i want nothing else matters to me anymore. I'll happily lose everything to just be with you.

Aaron leaned over to Robert and placed his hands on the older guys face. looking into his teary eyes and whispering "i love you" before smacking his lips down on Robert's. When they separated Aaron simply said "ok then". You need to tell Chrissie.

Robert took a deep breathe and nodded in response to Aaron. the sooner the better right. I'll call you the minute its done.

Do you want me to come with you Rob?

No i need to do this on my own Aaron. She'll kick me out though so i might have to stay with you.

Aaron was nervous for Robert but respected that he needed to confront Chrissie alone. Yeah im not gonna see you on the streets am i? I'm gonna have to cancel my flight. my mum will be happy though.

Don't cancel your flight Aaron.

What do you mean Rob? why not cancel?

Well obviously cancel that's not what i meant. just postpone it.

Aaron looked at Robert with clear confusion on his face. You've lost me.

Robert smiled at the younger guy. who was confused by what he was saying. What if we went to France together? Started again?

Your full of surprises tonight Robert. You really wanna start a new life in France together? Just me and you?

Whats keeping us here Aaron? I know you've got your Mum and Paddy and I've got Vic and Andy but they can come and visit. Besides us staying here and being together? It won't work especially when Lawrence finds out. He wont stop until he destroys us and even worse. I've seen what he can do and im not risking you.

I can look after myself Robert. I was only ever going away to distance myself from you and now i don't need to. I can handle Lawrence trust me it'll be fine.

Robert deep down didn't wanna leave the village either. You don't know him like i do Aaron. What if we just go away for a little while then? let things settle.

We can talk about this later. Everything will be fine i promise. Just go and tell her. Leave my name out of it if you want. tell her you don't love her its up to you how you do it. just do it though.

Robert pulled up outside Home Farm. He knew the moment he walked in the door everything would change. When he arrived back all those months ago he wanted this. He wanted Chrissie and his job, He'd even grown to accept Lachlan. Then he met Aaron. the local mechanic the complete opposite to himself. Nothing was suppose to go this far he never saw himself cheating. But day after day. Week after week his feelings grew stronger for the person who wasn't his wife. She no longer interested Robert or made his heart beat just that little bit faster. And when the incident with Lachlan happened he was appalled at how Chrissie handled it. Robert completely disagreed and was disgusted at how her 14 year old son could do something like that. And for Robert that was the final straw. The push he needed to get out.

As he walked across the gravel each step bringing him closer to divorce he turned around and looked out at the grounds of home farm and the lavish surroundings of the gigantic mansion. He was about to lose it all. The feelings he was expecting to get at leaving the lifestyle he used to love behind never came. Instead there were feelings of hope and relief. It was confirmation that this would be the best thing he'd ever do.

Aaron couldn't believe what just happened. This morning he was set to leave and never see or speak of Robert again. Yet here he was standing in the back room staring into space trying to figure out what just occurred. He was confident that Robert was telling him the truth and that he would leave Chrissie. But he stopped himself telling him mum he was staying as she walked in the room. Aaron needed to hear from Robert first. He wanted to tell everyone together. Not that they'd like it one bit. As Aaron came out of his daze he heard music and faint talking coming from the pub. Aaron was only focused on the events in the last hour. forgetting about his leaving party. As he stood up to enter the bar he realized it was now a staying party. It didn't matter to him. After everything he just needed a drink.

 

Robert found Chrissie sitting at the kitchen table with a glass of wine in one hand. Flicking through a magazine without paying much attention to what she was looking at. He just needed to tell her and go. Robert still didn't know if he would leave Aaron's name out of it. If it came out then it came out. He thought to himself. He was hovering in the doorway building up the courage to drop the huge bombshell he had created. When she spotted him. Robert gulped and slowly walked towards her. Chrissie was smiling at her husband blissfully unaware that in minutes from now smiling would be the last thing on her mind.

Robert took a seat next to chrissie trying to avoid eye contact for as long as he could. He may not love her like he used to. But that didn't mean Robert wanted to hurt her more than he already has. He still cared about his wife but that wasn't enough for him anymore. Robert deserved to be hated by her. And if it helped her get through their separation then he had no problems with that.

Chrissie was the first to speak. "Robert why do you look so pale"? "Are you ok"? She looked worried.

"I need to tell you something Chrissie". "But before i do just know how sorry i am". He was sweating but noticed how strangely calm he felt.

"You scaring me Robert". "What is it"?

"I have"... Robert was struggling. he took a deep breathe and closed his eyes. Then told her everything. "I've been having an affair".

Chrissie's face fell and tears began running down her cheeks. "How long"? Was all she could say.

Robert stood up pacing up and down.knowing he did this he was unable to look at her face any longer. "Does it really matter how long? I just needed to tell you". "I'm sorry i really am".

"Of course it matters Robert tell me how long you've been sleeping with this tart for?"

Robert knew Aaron would be brought into it. He was just glad Lawrence wasn't there to hear it. Not that he wouldn't find out. "It's been going on for months". "I never went looking for this Chrissie it just happened".

She went from sadness to anger in one swift move. "And that makes it better Robert?" "You've been cheating on me for months and the best excuse you've got is", "it just happened." "Who is she?" "Does she live in the village?"

Robert didn't wanna bring Aaron into it. But he was given no choice. He turned around arms leaning against the worktops trying to keep eye contact as he spoke. "It's not a she Chrissie". Robert was surprised. he thought admitting he was with a man would be the hard part.

"What so you've been sleeping with a man"? "WHO ROBERT"?

"All that matters is im sorry Chrissie. I'll pack my stuff and go.

As Robert tried to escape the room and Chrissie's broken looks. he was stopped when she stood in the doorway, refusing to move. until she found out who her so called husband was sleeping with.

"Tell me Robert i need to know who this person is and why you'd risk the best life you've ever had"?

Robert backed away. "So you and Lawrence can make his life hell? "I'll tell you who it is, but if you so much as lay a finger on him there be hell to pay".

Realization dawned on Chrissie at just how much Robert thought of this guy. "You love him don't you"?

He didn't wanna answer her. Robert had no doubts about loving Aaron, but telling his soon to be ex wife he was in love with someone else was just cruel in his eyes. But as she pressed for an answer not wanting to let it go, he had no choice but to finally respond. "Yeah i love him i really do. "I know its not something you wanna hear but its the truth".

"I want to know who it is Robert." "then i want you out of my life.

Robert briefly gazed to the floor before looking directly in her eyes as he revealed who he's in love with. "It's Aaron". "I've been seeing Aaron". Now Robert needed to escape. He'd done what he needed to do. He was no longer calm. He feared for Aaron's safety now it was out there.

"Get Out! Your pay for this Robert". There was no screaming or shouting from Chrissie. She was now a woman scorned. The last words she said to him would certainly keep him awake at night.

 

Aaron was sitting in the bar. Staring into his untouched beer. Looking over his shoulder every time he heard the door open or close. Robert should of told Chrissie by now. Unless he didn't. Was he really gonna leave her? The thoughts were creeping up on Aaron along with the doubt and sadness. He was sure Robert was being genuine this time. Just as Aaron tried to shake the thoughts spinning round his head he phone vibrated. Looking at the screen with relief when he saw Robert's name.

Robert: Where are you?  
Aaron: I'm in the pub. did you do it Robert?  
Robert: Meet me round the back in 2 mins.  
Aaron: Ok i'll open the door.

 

Aaron opened the door and ushered Robert inside and into the back room. "Well what happened? Did you tell her?

Robert nodded in reply. "She knows everything about the affair." "I'm officially homeless and jobless."

"Oh my god you actually did it Robert". Aaron sat beside the older guy and reached for his hand.

"Yeah i feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders." "It's just you and me now Aaron". Robert smiled at him squeezing Aaron's hand.

Aaron returned the smile. Leaning in for a kiss. "I love you Robert Sugden"

"I love you to Aaron Livesy took me long enough but i got there in the end." Robert laughed into Aaron's ear as he pulled at his jacket to hug him. Peppering light kisses down his neck. All the while both of them knowing that this way for life, and that they would never be over each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading. :)  
> Find me on Tumblr under same name.


End file.
